lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:FAQ/@comment-75.180.42.65-20141213223232
Quinn Quinn - I need to explain myself, but before I say anything, I would like to sincerely apologize to Mevans and his staff for this poorly done post. I don't know exactly how it started, but I felt like Mevans had this negativity and stubbornness towards people's suggestions. Probably I got a lot of that idea from his FAQ, which definitely has an ill-tempered tone to it. I wanted to express this, but I didn't know how I should, so that problem was left brewing until it exploded into that awful post. When you were SO upset, I thought you were blowing it out of proportion until I read your most recent post highlighting parts that logically pointed to me wanting to see how you would respond to it just for the fun of it. Believe it or not, the whole idea of being a troll is foreign to me because I am NOT that type of person. Because of this, I didn't see how easily it could be taken as me wanting to stir trouble. My thought behind what I said was, like I mentioned earlier, I really wanted to express this, and it really seemed like a good (more like overly powerful) way to say it. Part of the problem was that after brewing over the subject and being filled with nervous energy, an extreme way of saying it seemed to make sense. I now see that I completely ruined my intentions by saying it in such a rude manner. I considered the feeling of stubbornness and negativity as a small problem that should be addressed, but after all of this, I blew it up to epic proportions. I still think that Mevans’s response to it was just as rude and wrong as my original post: |- | style="padding:0in0in0in0in"| |} Do you realize that your post is highly offensive? Do you realize that you are insulting your fans?!? Do you truly believe that a considerable number of your fans are complete idiots? I hope not; I sincerely hope that you were just having a lapse of pig-headedness similar to what I had. I thought of you as a good person, but after this, it either means that this was written in hasty anger, or you truly are like this, which I find hard to believe. After my first horrendous post, I became more diplomatic, and not just that, I believed what I said, and wasn’t just backpedalling. I don’t know how to prove that, but even if you don’t believe me, I know it to be true. Here is my first reply, isn’t it fairly pleasant and not insulting or offensive?: "I'm not trying to irritate you and still think highly of you. I guess I sent this because for a lot of people's suggestions, you often didn't respond or were a bit cranky about them. Maybe I let the gruff and bad tempered sounding FAQ effect how I thought of your disposition towards your mod too much, I don't know, but I never judged your intelligence, personality other than being stubborn at times, and your right for respect. I do see some stubbornness towards suggestions, although I can't complain personally of it since you addressed my suggestions in a pleasant and logical way. You doubt my respect for you and your mod? Haven't I complimented it even as you rejected my ideas? (like I said before, the way you handled MY ideas was fine) And although what you said about you having the right to add what you want, isn't it a bit like thorin and the arkenstone? Anyway, I don't think saying that you are stubborn towards the mod deserves cussing..." So the discussion (bloody murder argument) raged on, but I believe I was at least mostly diplomatic the whole time. Then I was accused of being a troll, and that I was feeding off of this. I got banned right after that comment, and was left with a broken dignity and hurt feelings without a voice to defend myself! If only you knew me; that is one of the greatest insults I could have been given. I intended to just express my opinion, and I ended up accusing Mevans of stubbornness, which was wrong. I ended up much worse though, I was accused of being a troll, socially retarded, and shallow! I AM NOT USUALLY THIS WAY! I AM KNOWN AS A DEEP, HONORABLE, INTELLIGENT, AND PLEASANT PERSON IN REAL LIFE! My friend who you accused of being shallow said that the reason I argue so strongly is because I care about what I’m saying. I’m not doing it to be a troll. He has a lot of firsthand experience of me arguing, we’ve had a number of arguments, yet he still thinks that I have good intent behind them. I do think that he was wrong about the moderators being mindless servants, but I said that I disagreed about that part before any moderator replied with hurt feelings. I think that Louis Galland was the most level headed of all of us, and I’ll post two of the things he said. This whole thing seems to have turned into a stupid immature fight. I made a big mistake this once, but now I’ll be condemned by many, many fans of my favorite mod! Nobody the Scout was also banned, what did he do to deserve it? You might have thought that he was an alternate account, or my friend who insulted you, but no, he is not. The part that really sucks is that he’s my best friend, and he got pulled into my problem! Now I feel guilty about him suffering with me! I’ll be ok if I don’t get unbanned, I don’t feel like interacting with this community for a while anyway, but PLEASE unban Nobody the Scout! Please post this on the main page so that people can see my defense, explanation, and apology. Sorry that I HAD to post on the FAQ. And no, I AM NOT QUINBRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Quinn Quinn Louis wrote: "Everyone listen to it: don't try to judge Mevans or anyone else on internet you don't even know them, or who they are. Quinn you was rude with Mevans, Mevans I think you offended him." Louis wrote: "Quinn.... You should stop it... You don't know Mevans and Mevans don't you know you, how can you both judge yourself? Quinn just wanted to express an is full of respect for Mevans I suppose and Mevans is annoyed of stupid posts like that Quinn obviously didn't know that you were going to become angry Mevans." Χρυσοστομος Καιπαλεξης guys first i want to say that i love this mod.It was also the only reason i bought minecraft and i believe that Mevan and the other moderators do a great job,but i think now you have done a mistake.This post should not be here.Its their opinion they can say whatever they want but that shouldnt affect you.There will be always those who disagree and thay are not bad,you cant make anyone love you you know,but what you are doing is not only for them but also for the others who talks and say what a great job you do,and for the others that playing now and enjoy it,and far more for you Mevans and the moderators.You are doing this because you love this and you are right to do this.But dont blame them for not loving it nor you should get mad. Chris Weichel These two idiots are not even worthy of your time, why are you paying attention to this? This is the most super-sensitive modding group I've ever seen. People that are new may sometimes ask simple questions, not all of them realizing there is a link to a FAQ somewhere. To get hostile when someone asks a popular question rather than ignoring it or referring to the FAQ is what gives this reputation. The glee with which mods wield the "ban hammer" makes it seem more like a 12-year-old boys club, where everyone loves to pat each other on the back and attack noobs. Why have a FB publicity page if that's the approach, rather than a private group? For what it's worth, I like the mod and wish you all the best, but I'm burnt out by Minecraft in general right now so onto playing other things. Quinn - I don't like the "two idiots" part in the posts, but I think that these posts are valid.